A video encoder may select a reference field to be used in encoding a frame of interlaced content. The method may use the same parity field of a previously coded frame as a reference field during motion estimation or motion compensation. The method may result in video compression below a desired quality when motion in the video signal is such that multiple motion vectors between the reference field and the current field includes a substantial number of fractional pixel units. Encoding the frame of interlaced content with video compression below the desired quality may result in an increased bit rate of interlaced content. The increased bit rate may result in an additional time of transmission, an added memory, and an inefficiency of encoding or decoding the interlaced content.